


Northern Lights

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Imagine: Watching the Northern Lights with Captain Pike and stargazing 23rd century style.





	Northern Lights

You’re back on Earth for a short while, taking an escape together from the hectic life of Starfleet. You’re in a remote Northern cabin (but comfortable, of course, sonic shower and replicator and everything; this is the 23rd century after all).

It’s getting late; the stars have become visible and it’s a beautiful, clear night. The environmental forecast predicts heavy Aurora activity tonight, just what you’ve been waiting for.

You replicate some steaming hot chocolate, extra marshmallows. Also, some dense, fudgy brownies, your favorite Earth dessert (well, second favorite, the first would be Captain Pike if you know what I mean).

You walk out of the cabin onto the porch: a transparent, climate-controlled dome perfect for stargazing. An array of soft blankets and pillows lie around you, and you sit down on them.

Vibrant streaks of green and lilac begin to cascade above you, growing more intense as time passes. You sip your hot chocolate, the marshmallows now having melted into it, making it frothy and heavenly.

Speaking of heaven… This is it, right here. Captain Pike lifts a piece of brownie to your beautiful lips. You take his offering, savoring its sweetness and complexity. He leans in to kiss you, his lips the sweetest thing you had ever experienced, as he presses them against yours. His tongue traces your lips and you open your mouth to him. He tastes the chocolate on you, the most delectable combination he could ask for.

His hands come to your face, holding you as his tongue massages yours. “Mmm…,” you moan into his kiss, and his hand comes to your shoulder, pressing you gently down onto the blankets. He pulls his lips hesitantly from yours. He stares down at your blissful face, your eyes lit up with the reflection of the celestial show above. It was divine, but nothing compared to the sight of you, here in his arms.


End file.
